


God-Hammered Girl

by GwenTheTribble



Series: I Won't Teach You to be a Man (You're Just Going to Have to be Strong Instead) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Cisswap, Drug Use, Female Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jewish Identity, Jewish!Starks, Nazis, Rape Culture, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you will find yourself on the sharpest edge of yourself.  <br/>You will suddenly become aware of the fact of your heart only when a part of it goes missing. </p><p>This Stark isn’t different, the world just treats her like she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God-Hammered Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem Una Oracion by Rachel McKibbens. The first two lines of the summary are taken from the poem Daughter by Brynn Saito.

                Take the basics.  Take dark brown hair, brown eyes, skin that tanned instead of burning.   Take the IQ.  Take the million different perfect-for-every-occasion smiles.  Take the cave.  Take the confidence.  Take the anxiety.  Take the driving abilities.  Take the weapons and the bloody hands.  Take the arc reactor.  Take the super suit.

                These are all the same.  Take them away from Anthony, born on December 7, 1974.  Give them to Audrey, born on December 7, 1990.  Give her different expectations.  Give her nannies that remind her to be quiet. 

 

                In this world, she gets four different conversations about the same thing before boarding school.  A boy might try to touch her.  Do not let him.  Tell a teacher.  Jarvis tells her during their early morning breakfast that she must be very careful while away.  Uncle Obie takes her aside when he’s at the mansion for a meeting and reminds her to go for the eyes and scream.  Aunty Peggy makes a special trip up from DC to say goodbye and check to see if she still remembered her self-defense lessons and slip her a stun gun.  Her mother takes a break from luncheons at the club and martinis to give her a talk about how women have to be very careful about certain things, and most men didn’t understand, because they were the reason for the carefulness.  She doesn’t really count her father’s gruff, awkward, ‘be careful’ in the lab as a conversation, but she gets her first bodyguard the day she leaves.  It’s a women. 

                Audey is not a girl predisposed to caution.  This life, this body, this gender teaches her as much as she is capable.  It isn’t much, but it’s more than Tony ever learned. 

 

                 Galas and fundraisers and random parties thrown to close business deals are her hunting ground.   Tony was blunt and hit parties like a ton of bricks, if not an unwelcome.  Audey lets the world sharpen her, has to learn about biting her tongue, arrives at parties like a whirlwind, always looked forward to. 

                This Stark is so much better at putting on masks and smiling prettily for the cameras.  This Stark has two less sex tapes on YouTube, but still laughed when she was informed of them.  This Stark posed for playboy. 

 

                Tony had the company dropped in his lap and Obie was there to take care of it, like a good uncle.   Audey had had to fight for something that should have been her birth right since she was nine.  Her father had always said it would be hers, and his will said as much, but the board seemed not to like that idea. 

                They try to get rid of her.  Obie stands by her, like a good uncle.  Audey, in her grief, at seventeen, builds them something cold and cutting, top of the line, ahead of its time.  They have to accept her. 

 

                This world does not give Audey the slack it gave Tony.   So she shows up to things half an hour late instead of three, and usually manages to complete paper work after only some casual but meant threats from Pepper. 

                Audey is still loud and annoying and charmistic, she still has no idea how to take care of herself.  This Stark isn’t different, the world just treats her like she is. 

                No one rolls their eyes and says boys will be boys and Starks will be Starks when she is arrested for drunk driving.  

                She shows up to board meetings more or less on time, wearing impeccable business clothes, wearing raggedy pajamas, her grease covered garage clothes, the clothes she was wore to the club the night before.  She teaches them that she is to be respected in all of them. 

               

                This Stark does not have the luxury of the world waiting for her to get her act together.  There is a little less drinking and a lot more playing nice for the cameras.  She still calls congress ass clowns and humiliates Justin Hammer, but she also gives Christine Everhart a call when she’s about to do something big.  This Stark knows how to do more than smile, she knows how to bring the media to their knees. 

 

                Audey grows up faster, hears slut when she loses her virginity at fourteen instead of hoots of approval.  Audey is angrier and younger, small and Bambie eyed, with her mother’s pretty mouth.  This Stark got more from her parents but less from everyone else. 

               Howard has to pay attention.  His lessons are taught without eye contact and in labs, and never ever spoken off again.  They’re saying his genius daughter shouldn’t run the company.  He can’t afford to ignore her.  “People are going to tell you that war is no place for a women, Audrey.  They’re going to try to chase you away, make you less than them.  They’re going to call you dirty names.  I’m not a women, but they’ve done the same things to me.  I ever tell you what the Nazi’s called me? No? Good, that’s cause no one remembers what the Nazi’s called me, cause I made sure they lost.  I made people forget about what the Nazi’s called me, and most people have forgotten why they were calling me anything in the first place.  I did that for us, but you can’t make ‘em forget you’re a girl.  You’ll have to own it.”

              Maria can’t fully slip into charity work and noon cocktails, her daughter will need her.  Her lessons are delivered with buttery lips, the pills and drinks relaxing her mother’s tongue and blurring her eyes.  “They’re going to try to push you around.  They aren’t going to think you’re strong, so use the weapons that they’ve handed you.  You’re not a soft girl, but act like one, when you have to.  You’re a Stark, and that means you’re tough and loud, so those people are going to call you a lot of things that they didn’t call your father.  Don’t let them chase you away Audrey.  Don’t dumb yourself down for them either.  Don’t do their work for them.” 

                This Stark is angrier, foul mouthed and promiscuous.  This Stark is co-CEO’s with Pepper, and does not let go of her company quite as soon. 

 

               

                No one’s going to put up with her if she acts like Tony got too.  When she visits Pepper, she brings oranges. 

 

              Audey learned makeup from the older girls at Le Rosey, and never left her lips unpainted again.  She is alone there.  She’ll make jokes and go skiing with them, but they’re different.  They all know Audey’s going to grow up to make war.  It’s there, in her atomic blood.  Even if there were no guns to build, Audey’s never been a girl for peace.  She brushes shoulders with the richest and most powerful, makes enough connections that it’s not a complete waste of time.  She and the Osborn kid are almost kindred spirits, even if he is a couple years younger than her.  They both know what it’s like to be unwanted. 

 

              Audey never left her lips go naked after she was thirteen.  This is perhaps all you need to know about her. 

Afghanistan is the first time in eight years that her lips are anything but scarlet. 

 

             She still pokes Bruce, because she why not?  

 

            Audey Stark is younger.  Audey Stark is sharper.  Audey Stark is a fucking menace. 


End file.
